


Spongebob is Not Nice

by AMan_assaulted_me_with_milk_how_dairy



Series: Piece of Shit Shitstorys [1]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMan_assaulted_me_with_milk_how_dairy/pseuds/AMan_assaulted_me_with_milk_how_dairy
Summary: Spobgebob...does....bad...Another horrible story here!





	Spongebob is Not Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsukiKurosaki_67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsukiKurosaki_67/gifts).



> I'm sorry.

Patrick sighed as Spongbob smoked his 200th bag of weed. Ever since Spongbob sold Gary and got $400000000000000 for him, all Spongbob did now was, smoke weed, call people into his mansion, and that person was never to be seen again. QNobody knows what Spongebob does, not even Patrick, Spongebob's best friend.  
"Spongebob," Patrick said worriedly. "You need to stop smoking, you're going to kill yourself."

  
Spongebob laughs. His voice had gone deep and raspy. Too deep and Raspy.  
"No, no Patrick, I'll never stop. Hehe, now I need some food. Come-" Spongebob goes into a coughing fit.

  
"Come here Patrick." Spongebob commands.  
Patrick walked up to Spongebob, wanting to know what his friend wanted.  
"I'm going to tell you what I've been doing to the people who I call to my mansion. But, you won't be able to tell anyone." Spongebob smiles.

  
Patrick pats Spongebob's back.  
"You can tell me anything, buddy."  
"My plan is- I knew I could count on you, Pat!" Spongebob laughs.  
"Course Spongebob, you're my friend."  
"Okay, come here Patrick."  
Patrick walked up to Spongebob.  
"Okay my high high friend. What do you want to tell me?" Patrick asked.  
"Oh ho ho. Well Pat, I eat their asses and then their whole body."

  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Patrick screams.  
Spongebobs face opens up."You can't swear on a kids show Pat. Now, your a s s i s m i n e."  
Spongebob bites Patrick's ass off.  
Patrick screams in agony.  
"A delicious meal." Spongebob laughs.  
"This is why I smoke before eating. I won't feel bad after this."  
Spongebob opens his mouth real wide.  
"Spongebob, PLEASE!" PATRICK pleads  
"Good bye Pat."  
Spongebob swallows Patrick whole.  
  
"Who should I eat next? Ooh Squidward~!"

Spongebob laughs.

"I love the ass eating business! Squidward~,  **Y O U R A S S I S M I N E!** "

Spongebob walks to Squidwards house, fork and knife in hand, ready for assimari.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm sorry.
> 
> But do you get it? Calimari, and Assmari?


End file.
